Visionary
by DelilaJules
Summary: ADJECTIVE: Belonging or seen in a vision. My name is Dahlia, I'm 13 years old, this is the story of my life. Or, more importantly, this is the story of hw my life was flipped upside down. And it all started with my parents' murder... Romance/Family/Supernatural Tiva & McAbby
1. Prolouge

**Future**

* * *

Blood. That's what I saw. Blood, pooled on the floor. Blood, spattered over the walls. Blood, around the bodies of my parents.

Blood, on the note.

_You're next._

And that's when I ran. Past the houses of those I knew. And before I knew it, I was in the middle of the city. Which city, I didn't know.

"Hey, watch out!" someone yelled.

And that's when I felt myself fall into the sinkhole. Only, I didn't hit the bottom. Which scared me more than I was already, if such a thing is possible. I opened my eyes. It was pitch black, and I was still falling. I tried to make myself look around a bit. There was nothing. Nothing above and nothing below.

And that's when I saw the flash, and I hit the ground. Hard.

That was the day my life was flipped upside down. Everything I had held close was ripped from under me. And this is how it went.


	2. Part 1

**Previous day**

* * *

That day started out just as any other day might. Average and all that. Waking up, school, all the gist.

I slammed my locker door closed, grateful to hear the final bell.

"Honestly, Dahli, do I have to _spell_ it out for you?" Cue Sophie McGee, my quirky, nerdy, over-dramatic best friend since birth.

We walked out to the bus lane. "Sophie, this is _not_ one of your Romeo and Juliette novels we're talking about, here. This is real life."

"Oh, but just picture it!" She waved her hands in the air for dramatic effect. "Dahlia was just your average middle school girl, untill she walked into Mr. Marus's math class and-"

I brought her hand down. "Enough."

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Well look who it is. The ginger and the Jew."

I whirled around. "Billy, I swear, if you _ever_ want to have kids, I highly suggest yu and your little group of tourists go somewhere else."

One of the others stepped forward. "Aw, c'mon, sweet cheeks, he was only havin some fun."

I twisted his arm and pressed his face against the brick wall. "Done?"

"Y-Yes," he stuttered.

I let him go and he mixed back into the group.

"C'mon," Sophie said. "Let's go." She pulled my arm towards the path we had been taking.

But Billy wasn't done yet. He talked amongst his group.

"This is a bad idea," I heard one of them say. "Remember how she bit Sydney Harland in the first grade?" I smirked. Yes, I did actually bite her. And I don't regret it, either. She was as much of a bitch then as she is now.

"You seriously are going to let a _girl_ scare you off?" Billy said.

"No, but-"

"Then shut it!"

Seeing our chance to escape, Sophie and I began to walk away.

"Where ya going, little penny snatcher?"

Oh, hell no.

I grabbed the person and flipped them on their back, giving them several blows to the face.

"There a problem here, Ms. DiNozzo?"

Great. Why is it the principal always comes at the worst moment?

* * *

I walked outside, rolling my eyes at the talk with the principal I just had.

"Hey!" Oh. Right. Sophie.

I walked over to her. "What?"

"Ya wanna come over to my house this weekend?" she asked.

I laughed. I went over to her house pretty much every weekend. "Yeah, sure." I glanced down at the folded slip of paper in my hand. "I just gotta drop something of at home first." Oh, this should be fun...

* * *

"Shalom, Ima." I said to my mother, tossing my backpack on the chair. "Where's Dad?"

"Director called him in a while ago."

I walked over and gave her a hug. Had to be on my best behavior. "I have something I need you to sign..."

She sighed. "Dahlia, this is the third time you've gotten in trouble this week!" she said as I brought over the form. "Suspended!? What did you do?"

"I put David Warren in a head lock..."

"Dahlia Caitlin!"

"He called me a penny chaser!"

Her eyes softened. "Dahlia, do you want to switch schools? If the bullying is too much, I can arrange that."

I shook my head. She'd been asking me the same question for a while, and my answer stayed the same. "No, Ima. Sophie still goes there. Who else will stick up for her?" Like me, Sophie had gotten bullied since elementary school. At first it was because she was my friend, now because of her looks, and she's much too passive to defend herself. She's passive, I'm aggressive. We balance each other out.

She signed the form. "Alright then."

I hugged her again. "Thanks, Ima. Oh, and can we keep this between us?"

"If you're asking me not to tell your father, the answer is no," she said firmly.

"What!?" I yelled. "Why not!?"

"Well he's going to find out soon enough, with you being home."

"Ima!" I pleaded.

"No, Dahli. He is your father. He deserves to know."

Just then, Dad walked in. "What do I deserve to know?"

"I'll be over at Sophie's..." I said, trying to make a quick escape. He grabbed my hood.

"Not so fast, kiddo."

Great. Fabulous. Fantasic.

Ima gave him a look that meant it was serious. "What?" he asked. He turned to me. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Oh gosh. He's giving me The Look. He probably thinks I got pregnant or something. Aw... poor Dad. this must be driving him nuts. "Bye." I quickly go out to the back porch.

Or at least pretend to.

I sneak back in once I see them head to the couch. You may not think I can do that unnoticed, but I am well trained.

"Dahlia, I can hear you," Ima said. Crap.

I went off to te bathroom so I could hear what they were saying.

"What's going on?" Dad asked. There was an immense amount of worry in his voice.

"Dahli got suspended," Ima replied calmly.

"What!? What did she do!?"

There was a pause. "Tony, she says it was that group of boys again. I think there's more to this. From what I know, they've been bullying her and Sophie for about two years now."

"She never told me she was getting bullied..." He sounded hurt now. Great job, Dahli. Nice one.

"What if she ends up like one of those kids that kills themselves?" Ima asked in fear.

Suddenly I bursted out of the bathroom. "I would _never_ do that!" I said.

Oh, wait...

Crap.

"You talking to someone?" Dad asked.

"Um- well," I stuttered. "No. I wasn't. I was _listening_. To you guys talking about me commiting suicide. Did you not expect me to listen in? Did you forget who I was raised by or something? You guys. The ninja and the federal agent. Remember that time that-"

"Okay, save it," Dad said, not wanting me to go into specific that he knew I knew.

I smirked. "Exactly. Now, I'll be going to Sophie's now."

"Dahlia-" he started.

I saw Ima put her hand on her arm. "Let her go, Tony."

He looked from her to me and scowled, knowing he'd been defeated.

Yep, in my family, the girls always win.

Or, I should say, _won_.

* * *

**Well...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks and please check my stories out on quotev if you can! Links on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

* * *

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked in an irritated tone. Tony was clicking loudly on his computer, his eyes locked on the screen. He didn't answer, so she walked over to him, flicking the side of his head. "Tony."

He jumped up from his seat. "Ah! What was that for!?"

"What are you doing?"

He glared at her. "Well I _was_ playing a game on my computer before-" He turned around just as Gibbs walked over.

"You were _what,_ DiNozzo?"

"Nothing Boss!" Tony responded promptly.

"That's what I thought. Grab your gear, we got a dead marine."

"Where?" Tony and McGee asked.

"In the forest."

* * *

**Dahlia's P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of leaves. Wait, leaves? There haven't been any leaves in this part of town for a while. Wait, was I even in a _town_ anymore?

"-David, pictures." That voice... I recognized it from somewhere. Gibbs! That's who it was! I had to tell him about the note!

I struggled to get up, considering there was a huge branch on top of me and because of the angle I was on.

"Gibbs?" I heard a familiar voice call. What? How? I looked up and saw Ima peering down at me.

"Help?" I squeaked as Gibbs came over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dad's voice asked. I heard footsteps and then his face appeared, also. Dad... How is any of this happening? I started crying.

"DiNozzo, hep me get her out of there," Gibbs said. They each took one of my arms and pulled me up.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" I shouted. "Cause it's not funny!" It was my natural reaction. I mean, how else do you expect me to handle it?

Dad gave me a confused look. "What...?"

I hugged him, crying with relief that he was alive, and my tears began to stain his shirt. And what did he do? He just patted my back awkwardly with his hand.

Gibbs tapped me on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

I looked at him in bewilderment. You have _got_ to be kidding me. "You're kidding, right?"

He stared at me in confusion.

I turned to Ima. "Is he crazy?"

Suddenly McGee joined us, but I barely notice him. "Tell him!"

They all look at me like I'm crazy, and suddenly it hits me. More tears stream down my face. "You really don't remember me..."

Ima shook her head. "Why, should we?"

"Yes! You all should!" I shouted. How can they forget me!? "Dahlia, remember?"

Dad studied my face. "I'm sorry, but we don't know anyone by that name."

* * *

They ended up driving me back to the HQ. Now that we were back here, I was on a rant. Large-time.

"How can you not know who I am!?"

Gibbs sighed. "Someone calm her down."

Ima waved me over with her hand. "Come here, tateleh."

My face brightened. "You remember me?"

She shook her head.

"Why!? Did everyone else forget me, too!?" I screeched. "Does Abby remember me!? Does Ducky!?"

"How do you know Abby and Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"I told you, I know you!"

"She might just know them," I heard Dad whisper.

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it!" I said. I turned to Ima. "Your name is Ziva David. You're from Israel."

"You could've seen her badge," Dad said.

"I'm not finished yet," I retorted. "You were born in Be'er Shiva, but you grew up in Tel Aviv. Your father's name is Eli. You had two siblings, and brother and a sister, Ari and Tali. Tali was killed in a Hamas bombing." I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Ari was killed when you shot him." I crept back. "You don't like clowns, you speak ten languages, and know how to kill someone 18 ways with a paper clip. You were kidnapped by a terrorist named Saleem Ulman. He beat and tortured you, and later captured Tony and McGee before being shot by Gibbs. Shall I go on?"

She shook her head, so I moved on to McGee. "Your name is Tim McGee. You are the author of the Deep Six books. You have a sister named Sarah and your father is an Admiral in the Navy. You also have a grandmother, Penny. She has red hair."

"That it?" Dad asked.

I glared at him. "I don't know him as well. I guess you just want your turn, now don't you, Tony DiNozzo?" He went wide eyed. Haha. Sucker. This one was going to be fun.

"Your full first name is Anthony, but you go by Tony. You used to work for the Baltimore PD. You lied about taking the couch in Paris, when you where protecting that one witness. Your ex-fiancee's name is Wendy Miller. You're a movie fanatic, and come off as narcissistic. You used to live in a small apartment with a single bed. Your father is Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. He was a civil war reenactor, and you were the poop boy. Your mom died when you were a kid. She liked movies also, and once drank your Sea Monkeys."

He sat there at his seat, open mouthed, for a moment. "Ha! You're wrong! I still live in that apartment! Oh, wait..."

I smirked an turned to Gibbs. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Named after Leroy Jethro Moore, your dad's best friend. Married, four times, divorced three. And that's excluding your 'thing' with former director Shepard." I tapped my fingers on one of the desks, thinking. "Former marine sniper, served in Desert Storm. You had a daughter. Her name was Kelly. She and your first wife died in a car crash. You come from a small town in Pennsylvania, Still Water. Is that enough?"

He looked down at the ground.

"Do you remember me now?" I asked.

Ima was the first to speak up. "I do not know how you know all of this, but I haven't met you. I'm sorry."

That was the final straw. "No! No! You have to remember! It's me, Dahli!" I sank down onto the floor into a heap, crying my eyes out. "How is this happening!? I saw you dead in the living room just before, and the note! And now that you're alive, you don't even remember me!"

"What is she talking about?"

"Is she having some sort of mental breakdown?"

I looked up. "Gibbs, what is today's date?"

He glanced at his phone. "February 23, 2013."

And that's when I ran for it.

* * *

**Ziva's P.O.V**

There had to be something to what she was saying. I was about to ask her, but when she heard what day it was, she just started running. I immediately began running after her. "Dahlia! Dahlia, stop!" She was crying in a ball outside. "Shh, it's okay, tateleh."

"No. No, it's not. This isn't possible!"

"Why not?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Because when I woke up this morning, it was February 23, 2028. That's why."

I stared at her in disbelief. "How?"

"I don't know!"

I tried to ignore the 'future' comment. "Tell me about yourself."

"I was born on April 5, 2014. I'm 13 years old. My best friend is and always will be Sophie McGee. I live-"

"Wait, stop," I told her. "Sophie McGee? 2014?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Gibbs stepped out. "Good, you found her."

We walked back inside, but I planned on asking her more about all of this. When... I didn't know.

* * *

**Dahlia**

When we got back in, Abby was standing there, talking to Gibbs. I ran over to her. "Abby!" I hugged her.

She laughed. "I see you've told her about me?"

"Actually, no," McGee said. "She claims to know all of us already. She knows a lot about us, though, that's for sure."

"Can I go down to the lab?" I asked.

"Um... Sure," she said. She walked me down there and I smiled when I saw all of the equipment.

"Abby, were you any good with space-time stuff?" I asked her.

"A bit, why?"

I bit my lip. "Okay, I'm not sure what's going to happen if I tell you this..."

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes full on concern.

"Well, it's a long story..." I said.

"Has to start somewhere."

I looked up. "I'm from the future."

* * *

**So... not much of a science person, but I'll ask my teacher about it. Wouldn't want to mess up the fictional space-time continuum. This, my friends, is why there is Yahoo answers.**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I've been pretty much M.I.A on this story, but I'd like to thank the latest reviewer. It was their review that made me realise how long I'd been gone, and I'll try to update more frequently from now on. Yes, I understand I've made this promise before but I intend to keep it this time.**

**Reviews please? I had to get two shots today, not exactly the best thing when I have a pathological fear of needles, and my arms hurt like crap yet I took the time to type this up.**

**Part 3**

* * *

Her eyes went wide. "You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head.

She burst out laughing. "Time travel. I'll have to remember that."

"I'm telling the truth!" I yelled. "I swear!"

"Sorry, kiddo, but time travel isn't possible," she said, going back to her stuff.

"I didn't think it was either, okay!"

She turned back to me. "Then how the heck did you get here?"

I threw my hands up. "That's just the thing. I don't know!"

"Alright, then... when are you from?" she asked.

"2028."

She looked at me in disbelief, but quickly tried to hide it. "Can you at least give some sort of an explanation?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly what I can tell you... Isn't there some space-time continuum thingy?" I asked. I mean, I want answers, but what might happen if I tell her?

"Well, seeing as you've already showed yourself, there's not much more you can do," she assured me.

I nodded, signaling I understood. "Well, it started out as any other day..." I began to unravel the day's events, leaving out the parts about me getting into trouble and Sophie. Abby may have seen me already, and I couldn't exactly do anything about that now, but who knows what else I could screw up by telling her about her future? About her kids? That could do a lot of damage. Once I finished, I looked up at her. There were so many emotion swirling around in her eyes it was difficult to distinguish each one of them. "What do I do?" I whimpered.

She quickly enveloped me in a hug. That was the Abby I knew. "It's going to be okay, don't worry. We'll figure this out."

"How? I'm stuck in a time period where my parents aren't even married yet," I said. "I'm pretty sure that's as far from okay as things can get."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess that does suck."

It was then that I burst out crying. I hadn't even realised I'd been holding it in for so long. And of course, it wasn't regular crying, it was the loud, wailing kind. "My own parents don't even know me!" I choked out. "Why did this happen to me!?"

Suddenly the doors to Abby's lab slid open and we both looked up to see the slightly peeved-looking face of Gibbs. Then again, he always did look a bit peeved sometimes. "Is she going to be a distraction?" he asked, gesturing towards me.

Abby quickly shook her head. "No. We were just talking."

"Well the case is first priority," he said.

A loud beeping soon filled the room. "There are the results now," Abby said. She and Gibbs went on to discuss the case, but I didn't stick around to hear about it. The case didn't pertain to me in the slightest. I found myself a bench near the entrance of the building and simply let the tears fall freely.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to see the concerned face of my father. My father from about a year before I was born, who of course didn't know about me.

I buried my face back into my knees and ignored him.

I heard him sigh. "Look, I don't really know who you are, how you know so much about me, or what in the world is going on. What I _do_ know is you're a little girl, and you probably don't have a clue what's going on either. So I'm not going to just let you cry your eyes out alone. Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?"

I slowly looked up at him. I must've looked like a complete wreck, and quite frankly I was. But this was my father, and just because he didn't know me doesn't mean I didn't still feel the bond we shared from before. "Well, I can almost guarantee you're not going to believe me. I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't happen to me-"

"What is it?" he asked. He seemed genuinely interested at this point.

"I'm from the future," I said. He seemed surprised. Maybe it was a bit much for him to absorb, but I had to tell hi the entire thing. "And I'm your daughter."

* * *

**Well? How do you think Tony is going to react?**

**Untill next time,**

**Delila Jules**


End file.
